


Midoriya and the Outsiders! In...Bird of Prey!

by dramatic_spoon



Series: Midoriya and His Monster! [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Dial H for Hero (DC Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Expies of DC Characters, Gen, Hero dial, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Spacebattles is a bad influence., Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_spoon/pseuds/dramatic_spoon
Summary: In the Aftermath of the Sports Festival, everyone settles into their new status quo.But as Tousan and Midoriya continue their lessons, what does it mean for their vigilante careers?And who is the Mysterious New Vigilante, only known as the Bird of Prey?
Series: Midoriya and His Monster! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. On Leather Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New student and a New Vigilante!

“Look, if I’m totally honest here, I really don’t get it.”

Miss Fortune deflected a barrage of spikes as she glanced behind her. A large, insectoid man body slammed another thug and turned to look at her: His head was like that of a praying mantis with a luchador mask over it, and he had a second set of arms. He wore little more than a Green trunks and boots.

**El Insecto Sagrado:  
THE SLAYING MANTIS!**

“What’s there to not get?” Miss Fortune grunted as she fired off a ribbon of energy and wrapped one of her opponents with it.

“The teacher thing. This Jimmy Hunter,”

“ _Timothy_ ”

“Whatever, He’s like the All Might of the magic world, right?”

“Basically.”

“And he’s here. On your left.”

Miss Fortune ducked down as Slaying Mantis shot forward in a drop-kick, knocking out a large, pig-like man.

“PATADA DE MANTIS!” he yelled as he impacted his opponent.

“Right.”

“And M….. _Enenra_ , is there, learning from him.”

“Right.”

“And you’re here, fighting the Zoo Crew.”

“We’re done fighting them, but yes.”

“So why the hell is he getting special treatment?”

Miss Fortune paused.

“It’s probably something to do with our potential.”

“And if that’s right, what does that mean he’s probably trying to do?”

**\----**

Shinsou yawned again.

“Are you not sleeping well?” Takanashi asked, “You really should take care of yourself.”

“It’s nothing,” he waved her concerns off.

Marston entered the room, a frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ever since the Sports Festival, I have been bothered by people thinking I should join the Hero Course! Principal Nezu is nice enough, but others!”

She slumped in her seat.

“Especially all the Hero Course students with bruised egos! That Bakugou keeps demanding me to face him again, and the Todoroki boy thinks I’m All Might’s love child.”

“Well, in general, I would say it’s rare for non-Hero course students to place well, let alone win the sports festival.” Takanashi continued, “I mean, you and Shinsou did well!”

“I suppose,” Shinsou sighed.

“Bah! If I wanted to be a pro hero, then I wouldn’t have traveled all the way to Japan for school.”

“That horse girl did.”

“She is part Japanese, it makes sense. If I wanted to be a hero, I would have stayed in America.”

“Are you still talking about the Sports Festival?” Ueda slid next to the group, “Darling, you made quite an impression on everyone.”

Marston groaned and smacked her head against her desk as Midoriya and Tousan approached

“....Is this about the Sports Festival?”

“Yes. Midoriya, you know Bakugou, right?”

“....Kind of?”

“He insulted you to no end, how can you only ‘kind of’ know him?” Marston asked.

“Well, we used to be friends. Then he got his quirk and...”

“I see. Was he always a stupid asshole who wants to fight?”

Midoriya paused for a moment, “I guess? He kept calling everyone extras, and completely ignored me because of my quirklessness..”

Everyone stared at him in silence.

“What?”

“And he wants to be a hero, why?” Ueda scoffed.

“Well, Endeavor is like that, so….” Kubitoru shrugged.

Before anyone could continue, the bell rang and they took their seats. Marston slumped over again, hidden from view. The teacher stood at the front of the room and coughed.

“Right, before we get started today, we have a new student,” He glanced outside, “come in.”

A teenage girl walked in. Over her uniform, she wore a purple hoodie, part of the hood tapered off into two points on the top of it. She blew a strand of brown hair out of her face and looked at the class.

“This is Hayashibara Barbara.”

Marston perked up and sat up. Hayashibara continued to scan the class and paused.

“She-”

“DIANA!”

Hayashibara shouted, startling everyone. A moment later, she had rushed past the other students and embraced Marston.

“It’s great to see you again!”

“Barbara? What are you doing here?”

“Exchange program! I didn’t know you were here too!”

“....Ahem.”

Hayashibara released Marston and went back to the front of the class.

“We’ll talk at lunch, alright?”

**\---**

“What the heck is a Speboof?” Ueda frowned.

“It’s not a word, it’s an acronym. It makes more sense in English,” Marston stated.

The group sat at one of the tables; Marston, Hayashibara, Takanashi, and Ueda on one side, Shinsou, Tousan, Midoriya and Kubitoru on the other.

“So...You were friends back at-”

“S.H. High.”

“And then you moved back to your home town.”

“Yeah, my dad’s transfer didn’t really work out, so we moved back, and we tried keeping contact through HeadSpace and stuff, but you know, you get busy with things and…..”

Hayashibara shrugged.

“I didn’t mean to, it was just difficult to stay in contact thanks to moving around so much,” Marston replied.

“It’s fine, we can reform the Super Best Friends Forever Squad,” she turned her attention to the others, “....I’m sorry, what were your names again?”

“Ueda Haruko.”

“Takanashi Hinane.”

“Tousan.”

“Shinsou.”

“Midoriya Izuku.”

“Kubitoru Ginnosuke.”

“Alright, it’s gonna take me a bit, but I’ll get them sooner or later.” Hayashibara nodded.

“....So, why U.A.?”

“Welllllll, I heard your Support and Tech department is one of the best, and it’s sort of my thing. I would have been here earlier, but my application got lost or something so there was a delay.”

“Really?” Ueda asked, “The Support department?”

“Yeah, I built this on the trip over!”

Hayashibara reached into her jacket and pulled out a contraption: a three-pronged hook jutted out of one end of it, and a spool of wire remained attached to another portion.

“....What is it?” Shinsou asked.

“It’s a grappling hook, silly.” she gestured with it. Ueda ducked as she absentmindedly jabbed it at her.

“Watch it, you’ll take someone’s eye out.”

“Pfft, it’s in it’s testing phase, the tips are dulled and I disconnected the carbon dioxi-”

As Hayashibara spoke, it went off. The grappling hook shot past Midoriya’s head, missing it by inches and impacted the wall.

“......that was not supposed to happen,” Hayashibara frowned, “Are you ok?”

“....Mostly.”

“Dude, you didn’t even flinch.”

“I recognize that sound,” A new voice cut in.

Everyone turned to see the speaker who had snuck up behind Hayashibara: a girl with pink curled hair and a wide grin.

“The Dodds Model?” She grinned.

“Partly, It’s more based on the Pines modifications.”

“Oh, that’s a good one,” She held out a hand, “Hatsume Mei.”

“Hayashibara Barbara.”

The two shook.

“.....Oh god, there’s two of them,” Ueda groaned.

**\----**

He was alone tonight.

Midoriya and Tousan had opted to stay at the House of Secrets to train that night.

Which meant it was like old times.

He hadn’t transformed yet, which might have been a mistake in retrospect.

People recognized him from the Sports Festival.

The _other_ General Studies student that made it to the finals. Sure he had lost to Kendou in the second round, but he had managed to defeat Iida.

He blundered right into it.

Of course, if he had beaten Kendou somehow, that would only mean he would have faced Todoroki in the next round.

And that would have gone poorly.

With all said and done, it meant that someone in the Hero Course took notice of him, and had made an offer to prepare him for a transfer.

Which meant he had to make a choice sooner or later.

But that was for later.

For now, it was time to get back into action.

He flipped the cover of the dial and quickly punched in the combination.

**\-----**

“Stop messing around! We need to get out of here!” A thin man with long ears and a blue headband barked at the others.

“What, you think a pro is actually going to make it in time?” a strange looking, fat man with a thin pointed yellow nose scoffed.

“It’s not the pros I’m worried about. I don’t want to get caught by one of those vigilantes.”

“We can take’um.” a man with a black mask covered in red spikes laughed, “We-”

He was cut off as something whizzed past his head, severing one of the spikes. All four looked around.

“Shit, I warned you.”

“I told you we-”

Someone shot out of the shadows of the alley as someone else leapt down from the top off a roof. The first figure was a man dressed in a karate gi, his head was replaced by large cartoony crab and claws instead of hands.

**SOFTSHELLED HERO!  
KRABRATEKA!**

“...What the fuck.”

“Nevermind that, who the fuck are you?”

Blue jabbed a finger at the other newcomer: a woman in a grey bodysuit, armor beneath it. Her thick black gloves and black combat boots were heavy with mechanical attachments and a utility belt was strapped around her waist. A short cape hung off her back, while the majority of her head and face were hidden by a black cowl. White lenses hid her eyes, and only the lower half of her face visible.

“Whoever she is she’s not on your side,” Krabrateka warbled, “Shall we?”

“I call the fat one,” she replied in a distorted voice.

“Who are you ca-”

Yellow was cut off as a boot smashed into his face, breaking his nose.

“Hey! Wha-”

Green was cut off as a crab claw smashed into his face, shattering his facemask. Red grabbed a metal pipe and brought it back to swing.  
The woman held out her arm and launched a rope out of her glove. It wrapped around Red’s arms and chest and quickly tightened.

“Huh?”

With a yank, Red flew through the air and smashed into Yellow knocking the two of them to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?” Yellow grunted.

“It’s not my fault, godda-”

A boot smashed into Red’s face, breaking his horns.

“Hey, Crab Guy, you got the other one?” She called out.

“On it.”

As Blue turned to run, Krabrateka shot forward and grabbed him by the shirt. Yellow shook his head and lunged at the woman. She quickly held out her hand, palm first at him.

“Hey!”

With a heave, Krabrateka hurled Blue into Yellow, knocking them both out of the way. She scowled and held up her other hand.

“I had him,” She growled. A pair of darts shot out of her palm and hit both of them.

“Taser. Level Seven.”

Electricity crackled from her gauntlet as it traveled through cables connected to the darts and shocked both of them.

“....sorry.”

“Get the other two so we can tie them up.

“Right then.”

**\-----**

Krabrateka tugged on the cord before bending down and letting one his crab claws snip it.

“That ought to hold them.” She looked up at Krabrateka, “Good work tonight.”

“You too.” He paused, “You got a name?”

She paused for a moment.

“....I suppose one could just call me a bird of prey.”

“....Bird of Prey is kind of a mouthful, isn’t it?”

“What about yours?”

“...Krabrateka.”

“...Seriously?”

“At least I have one,”

She rolled her eyes and held out a hand. A grappling hook and line shot out.

“See you around.”

“Right.”

Without another word, the winch on her arm began to spin and she took off into the air.

“....So this is what that feels like.”

Krabrateka paused for a moment and scratched the back of his head with a hand.

“....It’s not my business if she wants to keep her identity secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back.
> 
> Not much to really say for now, other than I have this mostly planned out and there's tentative plans for at least two more stories.
> 
> with that said, I'm also going to be taking my time with this, so updates will be kind of on the slower side.


	2. World's Finest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya finally meets the Bird of Prey!
> 
> But what other plans lurk in the background?

“Well, you’re both doing quite well,” Hunter beamed at the two, “You’ve both made some terrific gains over the last few weeks.”

“Thank you, Tim-sensei.” Midoriya and Tousan bowed.

“Have the two of you taken my offer into consideration? There’s a lot you both could learn.”

“I...I have some concerns,” Midoriya admitted.

“That’s quite fair, I know it’s a lot to think about. There’s no need to rush, there’s still plenty of time to figure out an answer. You both can go now.”

“Right.”

With that, the two left the room. Hunter slumped over in his chair and took off his glasses.

“What’s wrong, Timmy?”

He glanced up as York grinned back at him.

“Finally starting to feel your age?”

“I’m beginning to wonder if I made a mistake by agreeing to this. I’m worried about being like Constantine, or worse, Erik.”

“He apologized to you in the end,” York paused, “Although Erik never was the most stable of people.”

“Still. I’m supposed to be the greatest magician that ever lived, and….”

Hunter leaned back and sighed.

“Timmy, I was told I was going to be the greatest when I was learning, and then you came along.”

York paused for a moment as a bench skittered across the floor towards her.

“We’re only great until someone better comes along.” She finished as she sat.

“Do you think they’ll accept?”

“Pfft, Takeko had _me_ as a teacher, what do you think?”

“That she’s going to ignore that and make a better decision,” Hunter replied.

York laughed, “She’s smart, if she thinks it’s a good idea, then she’ll do it. Izuku is the bigger question.”

“Why?”

“It’s not Hearn or Spot, it’s more the issue that he wants to keep his vigilante career going. Maybe he’ll stop it, maybe he won’t,” York shrugged, “Honestly, the White School are a bunch of stick up the asses morons and they’re better o-”

“What if I asked them to be my apprentices?”

York frowned.

“...Now that is a better question.”

**\----**

“You ever stop and wonder why he’s going through all of this effort?”

Midoriya paused, his hamburger halfway to his mouth.

“What?”

“Midoriya, just by sheer probability and statistics, we _can’t_ be the only magic users around.”

“Right.”

“And there’s got to be people out there more talented by us.”

“Right.”

“So why focus so much on us?”

Midoriya placed his hamburger down and brought his hands together in front of his face.

“He’s supposed to be the greatest magician that ever lived, right?’ Midoriya asked.

“Right.”

“So it either means he thinks we have potential like his, or that we’re….”

“....a threat?” Tousan finished.

“I was going to say a concern, but yeah.” Midoriya agreed.

“...I mean, we’re not going to turn evil, and even if one of us did, there’s still the other and Shinsou.”

The two sat there in silence as they resumed eating.

“What if it’s not about one of us turning bad, but someone else trying to find us and use us?” Midoriya asked.

“....It’s possible, but at this point, I would argue that we’re firmly on the side of Order, even if we’re technically criminals.”

“Yeah, but can’t they do something like kidnap us and sacrifice us to Lucifer or something?”

“Pfft. Like I want human souls.”

Tousan and Midoriya glanced up at the speaker: A blonde man with sunglasses shrugged.

“Hey, I can take vacations too.”

**\----**

“Bird of Prey?” Ueda scoffed, “Really? That’s what she’s calling herself?”

“Like Manual, The Fly and Lunch Rush are so much cooler,” Kubitoru countered.

“Back in America we have folks like Cow Lady, Electroplant, Awkwardman, Friendly Fire, Purple Purposeless, and Arm-Fall-Off-Boy.” Hayashibara added, “My friends and I have a betting pool about when we’re going to get a Potato-themed hero. I got next March.”

“That’s…” Midoriya trailed off, “Oddly specific.”

“Look, all the good themes were taken. There’s a guy who’s legitimately themed off of Open Windows.”

“She could have at least been something like….” Ueda trailed off, “Hawkwoman.”

“Taken.” Hayshibara shook her head.

“Hawk?”

“Also taken” Marston added, “Also, isn’t that a Japanese Hero?”

“That’s Hawk _s_ ,” Ueda paused in though, “.....Peregrine?” 

“Also taken.”

“Owlwoman! Or the Owl!”

“Both are taken. I think one is a villain, for that matter.”

“Bird of Paradise!”

“Hasbro has that copyright.” Hayashibara paused, “Also I think that’s a group of Brazillian Heroines.”

“Thunderbird!”

“Taken.”

“Batwoman!” 

“I’m like 90% sure that’s a professional wrestler.”

“ARGH!” Ueda grabbed her hair and tugged.

“....Why does everything have to be bird themed?” Takanashi asked, “She could be something like….Shadowoman.”

“Also taken.”

“The Ghost?”

“Under copyright.”

“Look, all of the easy stuff would be taken already,” Tousan interrupted, “You have to suggest something weird and obscure like….like….”

“What about Flying Fox?” Midoriya added.

“Also taken.” Marston and Hayabashira replied in unison.

“...Why are there so many Pro Heroes with animal names in America?” Takanashi asked.

“I think they might just be inspired by the first thing they saw. Picture it!”

Hayabashira threw an arm around Midoriya’s shoulder and pulled him close.

“You’re at home, sitting in your chair, pondering over a symbol. You gaze to the wall, Lost in thought as you look at the window. You mutter to yourself….”  
Hayashibara coughed and continued in a deeper voice, “Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot. My name...my costume...my _persona_ must strike fear into their hearts. I must become…”

“....Are you telling me they were all inspired by _animals flying into windows _?” Ueda angrily interrupted.__

__“If that’s true, then it’s awfully convenient that something that matched their Quirks crashed into their windows.” Takanashi agreed._ _

__“...So does this mean Wash was inspired by someone dropping a _Washing Machine_ into his house?” Kubitoru snarked, “Or was Best Jeanist inspired by someone’s laundry smacking into him?_ _

__“It’s a metaphor!” Hayashibara yelled back, “You get it, right Izuku?”_ _

__“What is the point of this stupid conversation?” Shinsou grumbled._ _

__**\----** _ _

__It had been a while since he had been on patrol by himself._ _

__Midoriya paused for a moment and looked through a shop window: an All Might figurine stared back at him._ _

__“....That one is nice, but it’s expensive…” Midoriya sighed._ _

__He continued down the street, and weaved through the crowds._ _

__He hadn’t become Enenra yet. He was waiting for….her._ _

__“Hey!” A voice called out to him._ _

__Midoriya turned around to see a bunch of middle school kids looking at him._ _

__“You’re that Midoriya guy, right? From U.A.?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Dude, you were doing great at the Sports Festival!”_ _

__“Yeah.” another one nodded his head._ _

__“You totally could have moved on to the last round.”_ _

__“Well….” Midoriya shrugged, “I don’t think I’d really stand a chance against the Hero Course students.”_ _

__“Yeah well….You’re still pretty cool.”_ _

__“And the American girl is hot.”_ _

__“Inaba!” One of his friends elbowed him._ _

__Midoriya let out an awkward chuckle, “Well...Um, I got to go.”_ _

__“See you later!”_ _

__Midoriya waved as he walked away._ _

__It had been a week since the Sports Festival and people still recognized him._ _

__The _third_ General Studies student who had made it, only to drop out in the finals. It had been for obvious reasons that Midnight and the other teachers understood; He was in no condition for a fighting tournament and had no real way to face things like Explosions, Electricity, Fire and Ice or Acid. He had bowed out, and the Class B student Shiozaki had taken his place._ _

__He was quite relieved that he didn’t press his luck as her match had been against Endeavor’s son and there was no way he could have beaten _that_._ _

__“Well….That’s not entirely true,” He spoke out loud._ _

__Not that he would have even entertained the idea of using magic in public like that. So instead he joined his friends in cheering on their classmates._ _

__Marston had explained her quirk to them before:_ _

__**Applause** : Her strength, stamina, endurance, and speed all increase in proportion to the amount of genuine cheering and support within earshot._ _

__He had no idea just how much of an increase it was until she one-shotted Bakugou in the first round. And that had been just from the General Studies class cheering her on. With every victory, more and more of the crowd began to come over to her side, and that ultimately led to her victory over everyone._ _

__Midoriya really couldn’t help but wonder how he would have done in the tournament if he was able to truly cut loose._ _

__But that would never happen._ _

__He hoped._ _

__Something in Midoriya’s pocket grew warm and he pulled something out of his pocket: The amulet glowed slightly. A smile crossed Midoriya’s face._ _

__“Show time.”_ _

__**\----** _ _

__The heavy boot smashed into his face, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. The Bird of Prey looked up at the rest of her opponents: all of them wore identical horned masks._ _

__“Shit, it’s the new vigilante.”_ _

__“We outnumber her, thou-”_ _

__A throwing disk smashed into the speaker’s head, shattering his mask. As he crumpled to the ground, The Bird of Prey pulled something off of her belt and tossed it at them. The small, metallic cylinder spun a few times before the ends shot out, smacking two of her opponents in the face. A small wire shot out from the middle of the pole and hooked onto part of The Bird’s arm. She yanked it back, smacking another one and caught the bo._ _

__“Do you now?” She smirked and shot forward._ _

__**\----** _ _

__Midoriya stood on a rooftop, observing the scene below him. The Bird brought another opponent to the ground and sidestepped another blow. Before her opponent could recover, she stomped on his foot, and brought her bo up, catching him on the chin. She paused for a moment and looked up at Midoriya._ _

__“I could use some help, if you’d like to.” She barked at him._ _

__“Of course.”_ _

__Midoriya vanished in a burst of gold smoke and reappeared in the air. He quickly dropped down, feet first into the back of one of them. Midoriya quickly leapt off his back and kicked another in the groin._ _

__“Were you planning on watching me this whole time?” she growled._ _

__“No.” Midoriya avoided an attack and punched his attacker in the face, “Only until you needed help.”_ _

__“Ttt.” The Bird smacked another opponent down and smacked his head with her staff._ _

__“I wouldn’t abandon another hero.”_ _

__“What the hell is this?”_ _

__The two turned to face the speaker: a young man with heavy looking gauntlets around both arms._ _

__“Who the hell are you two? What did you d-”_ _

__He quickly ducked out of the way as the Bird hurled another throwing disk at him. Midoriya gestured slightly as golden runes danced around his fingers._ _

__“Heroes. Ruining all of my plans!”_ _

__He brought up both arms and aimed it at the two of them. Water dribbled out harmlessly._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“The fact that it was all carbonated told me it was probably important,” Midoriya shrugged, “Purify liquid? Never played Dungeons and Dra-”_ _

__Midoriya was cut off as something else shot through the air and beaned their opponent in the face, knocking him to the ground._ _

__“....So then, You’re The Bird of Prey?”_ _

__“I suppose”_ _

__“....How did you see me?”_ _

__“Infrared.” she tapped her lenses, “Help me tie them up.”_ _

__“Done.”_ _

__Midoriya snapped his fingers: Rope appeared out of nowhere and quickly began to wrap around the unconscious bodies, tying them together._ _

__“...Neat trick.”_ _

__“It’s what I do.”_ _

__“Later.” she turned to leave._ _

__“Hold on,” Midoriya called out, “You don’t-”_ _

__“You’re a vigilante, I’m a vigilante. The fact that you were able to track me down tells me you’ll be able to contact me if you need me.”_ _

__“You could join us.”_ _

__“I work better alone.”_ _

__With that, she continued down the street._ _

__“.....She’s going to be a handful.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, every single hero mentioned this chapter is an actual superhero.
> 
> Between his training with Mirko and his time as a vigilante, Midoriya is in fairly good shape. Not as good as he canon counterpart, but he managed to sneak in as the 40th in the first part of the sports festival.
> 
> I just couldn't see him feasibly fight in the Tournament arc: It was far too much of a hard sell in my opinion and he can't use his powers.
> 
> Marston's quirk: Applause, was something I had in mind for a while. I wanted it to be powerful, but very situational.  
> She can't use prerecorded cheering or something like that, it has to be live and in person.  
> It's sort of like Satou or Fatgum's quirks: Powerful, but you need an outside source to make it work.


	3. Answer the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tousan must make a choice.

The White School.

The most prestigious of magical academies in the localized Multiverse, attended by the likes of Lyta Milton, Margo Webster, Katie Randles, Amy Winston, Melissa Kwitney, June Moone and so many more.

Where the classes were taught by the legendary likes of Mother Hubbard, Bobo T. Chimpanzee, Rose Occult, Nina Skorzeny and more.

And _Timothy Hunter_ thought _she_ was worthy of attending it.

Well, her and Midoriya.

That little fact didn’t put a damper on her excitement and surprise.

He had told both of them to give it some thought, but Midoriya had already stated he wasn’t interested.

That’s when the second offer came out.

A chance to learn under him.  
A chance to learn magic from the _greatest_ magician on earth, and possibly several others.

And again, Midoriya had refused.

Sometimes she thought she made a horrible, horrible mistake by teaming up with him.

Other times she was certain that if she hadn’t, she would have been either arrested or accidentally triggered some sort of magical apocalypse.

“Tousan, are you ok?”

“What?”

She snapped back to reality and looked at the speaker: Hayashibara.

“Did you hear anything we were talking about?”

“No, I...I must have drifted off.”

“I didn’t think the conversation was that boring,” Hayashibara huffed.

“It’s fine,” Takanashi added.

“You have been more distant lately. This is the second time in the year you’ve been like that, is something wrong?” Marston asked.

“Oh, I know how to fix this!” Hayashibara’s eyes sparkled, “be right back.”

“It’s no….” Tousan trailed off, “No, it’s not nothing.”

“Then what?”

“I….I have an opportunity to attend a different school. Like, I mean, U.A.’s good, but this one is even more prestigious.”

“In Japan?” Marston frowned.

“No, it’s….somewhere else.”

“Where?”

“I can’t really be more specific,” Tousan replied, “It’s...It’s not exactly public knowledge, and I don’t really want to get into details.”

“That’s fair.”

“It’s just….There’s a lot of things to consider.”

“Like what?” Takanashi continued.

“Relocating. Some….extracurricular activities.”

“Midoriya.” Ueda added.

“And Shinsou….No, wait, what?”

Ueda and Takanashi exchanged confused looks.

“...You’re dating _both_ of them?”

“No, it’s….I’m not dating either of them.”

“....Uh-huh.” Ueda gave a smug grin.

“.......anyway, I have the chance to attend a different, more prestigious school.”

“You should take it.” Marston curtly responded, “If it is as great a place as you claim, then it would be a great boon to you.”

“I agree,” Takanashi stated, “I mean, I would miss you, and I’m sure everyone else would too, but it’s not like we can’t video chat and things.”

“Those are banned by school rules.” Tousan quickly added.

“How archaic,” Ueda scoffed, “What, do you have to use dial-up internet and send mail by pony?”

“Owls, actually.”

“I’m back!” Hayashibara returned with an armful of cupcakes and held one out to Tousan, “Here, this will make you better.”

“....Where did you even get this?” Tousan asked as Hayashibara passed them out.

“It’s her quirk,” Marston stated before she took a bite.

**  
Hayashibara Barbara.  
Quirk: Cupcake Summoning: Can teleport any cupcakes to her person from a currently undisclosed location.  
**

“.....This is quite possibly the best quirk to ever exist.” Ueda stated.

**\----**

Tousan glanced down at her phone.

Not time yet.

She really was desperate to resort to this, but she needed another opinion.  
Especially after her attempt to talk with her friends had been….inconclusive.

At least to her.

“I’m not looking for someone to tell me not to,” she muttered to herself, “I just need a second opinion.”

She glanced down at her phone again.

“Show time.”

**\----**

“I’m surprised you contacted me,” Gentle admitted, “Or that Enenra and...the other one aren’t with you.”

“It’s...a matter that doesn’t concern them.”

Miss Fortune glanced behind her as La Brava glared back.

“Is she ok?”

“La Brava is not used to having to...share.”

“Hrmph.”

“But anyway, for you to be joining us, it means something is on your mind, no?” Gentle asked.

“Have you run into the new girl?” Miss Fortune continued.

“The dark, brooding one who hides on rooftops and vanishes when you’re not looking? We have.”

“She tried to fight us,” La Brava added.

“It was a simple misunderstanding,” Gentle chided her, “Surely she should have known if she was watching my videos.”

“Nobody watches that stuff,” Miss Fortune snarked.

“....that’s untrue, Enenra told me he does,” Gentle responded, offended.

“He’s a nice guy, of course he’s going to tell you that,” Miss Fortune paused, “And he actually does watch it.”

“Gentle….” La Brava chided him.

“Right, the new girl. She’s interesting.”

“Enenra and the...other one mentioned she seems to only use gadgets?”

“It seemed so. The strangest thing was that she was able to determine the exact size of my barriers and managed to avoid them. It wasn’t until I was able to pin her with a Gentle Sandwich that we could actually talk.”

“What did she use?”

“She had a staff, these little throwing disks, rope, tasers….”

“She had a grappling hook too.” La Brava added.

“Ah, how can we forget that?”

“What did it look like?” Miss Fortune asked.

“Not sure, it was...ah, integrated into her gauntlets. In fact, most of her gadgets were integrated into her suit. Once the fight turned to the ah….criminals, she started using things on her belt.”

“Like?”

“Wire, and such. You, of course, understand that we were in the middle of a fight, and I had to keep La Brava safe. I was not giving her my full attention.”

“I understand that.”

“But there is something else, as well, isn’t there?” Gentle continued.

“I need to talk to someone not affiliated with them and aware of my...situation.”

“You mean your powers?” La Brava asked.

“Yes. I’ve been given an opportunity to attend a school that is a lot like UA for people like me. The issue is….”

“The issue is if you go there, then all this ends, yes?” Gentle asked.

“Exactly.”

“Then go. You can always pick this up again later,” Gentle paused, “I shall not bore you with my history, but….I had an opportunity to be a hero once. I mean a Pro hero, not a vigilante. I...I made mistakes.”

Miss Fortune opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

“You have an opportunity to follow through with that, and you should take it. Or perhaps you won’t.” Gentle paused.

“......It’s an opportunity, but I’m not sure if I should.”

“Well, we can only tell you what we know, and if you have made up your mind, there is nothing we can do.” Gentle responded.

“....Thanks,” Miss Fortune paused, “What are we doing now?”

“Ah, tonight we will deal with a great injustice. The corner store here is manipulating expiration dates on their products.”

“.......are you kidding me?”

**\----**

She had been avoiding the last of them.

After her team-up with Krabrateka, she had avoided the rash of bizarre and garish vigilantes that seem to appear only once and never again. Too unpredictable for her taste, and as best as she could tell there was no rhyme or reason to who showed up and what powers they had.

Not to mention the sheer number of them made no sense.

Gentle and La Brava were an entirely different problem. Both had an already established reputation, with his bizarre internet video channel and his push for the grandiose and ridiculous.

She really didn’t like working with them and would avoid it as much as possible.

Enenra was another thing entirely. Willing to help, less showy, more predictable and powerful. She knew he was hiding much more than what he showed, and from what she gathered, he also seemed to have some connections to the Pro Hero community.

She also was aware of his other partner, but could not find much more about him.

Then that left Miss Fortune. The one she hadn’t run into and hadn’t worked with yet.

“....”

She was running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone mentioned by Tousan is an actual DC character.
> 
> Mother Hubbard is an obscure Golden Age Superhero that has fallen into the Public Domain. She's exactly what it sounds like: a Witch who decided to use her magical powers for good and fight Nazis and other monsters in World War II.
> 
> Since Hayashibara is an expy of DC Super Hero Girls version of Barbara Gordon, who in turn takes cues from Friendship is Magic's Pinkie Pie, her quirk was either going to be involving Cupcakes or spontaneous confetti creation and projection.
> 
> Cupcakes worked better.


	4. A Shadow Creeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is set up for the end of the Outsiders?

“Why did we have to come out here?” Shinsou grumbled.

“Tousan, I understand that you want to talk about...that, but we could have just done it at the….” Midoriya glanced around, “At you know where.”

Tousan glanced out of the shop window.

“You know that York-Sensei taught me how to do Tarot readings?”

“...What’s that have to do with anything?”

Instead of responding, Tousan pulled out a deck and started to shuffle. Without a word, she flipped over the top card and placed it on the table in front of them.

“The Ace of Pentacles. It reflects new opportunities.”

Before either could say a word, she flipped over the next card.

“The Six of Swords. It reflects transition.”

“They’re working to get me into the Hero Program,” Shinsou stated.

“That’s good, right?” Midoriya responded.

“I think so, but….It’s going to be a bit harder to pull this off,” Shinsou made a vacant gesture.

“On a similar note, Tousan and I were given an offer to go to the White School. It’s sort of a U.A. for magic users.”

“Where is it?”

“Alternate dimension. Unauthorized dimensional travel is forbidden,” Midoriya paused, “On the other hand, unless I go get the Seal, I don’t think I can travel dimensions anyway.”

“Ah, so if you go then this whole thing ends.”

“Well, I already decided I’m not going,” Midoriya replied, “It’s….It’s really not my thing.”

“You don’t want to be whatever sort of by-the-book wizard?”

“It’s that and….I really don’t want to take a side in the Order versus Chaos conflict. I mean, I fight for good, but I’m not following the rules and-”

“I get it,” Shinsou looked over at Tousan, “What about you?”

“I-”

The wall behind her exploded into rubble, shattered glass and debris: Midoriya threw up a shield around them, as Shinsou pulled out the Hero Dial and strapped it to his wrist.

“What the hell was that?”

Tousan spun around as the rubble cleared: A thin, pale yellow man with leathery wings, an exposed brain, talon-like feet and a strange, gas mask-like device on his face stood back up and shook his head. Without another word, it took off again, flying out of the hole it left.

“Was….was that a person?”

Midoriya quickly dropped the shield as they moved to the hole and looked outside: Smoke rose out of a part of the city.

“This is why I didn’t want to go to Hosu,” Shinsou grumbled, “Ready when you are.”

**\---**

“They took down The Fly! What ar-”

Something shot past her and smashed into the black-skinned creature. It toppled over and skidded.

“What?”

The Heroine glanced at the newcomer: A young man dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans, black leather jacket, black shoes and long, flowing hachimaki around his head. Metal pipes protruded out of his calves. His hair was done up in a ridiculous black pompadour and his eyes were hidden by sunglasses.

**Blast Boss Bosuzoku:  
Greaser Lightning**

“Hey Baby, you just hang back, and we’ll deal with it here.”

“What?”

Instead of responding, Greaser Lighting took off again, catching the black creature’s attention. Above it, purple smoke appeared and quickly revealed a portal. Miss Fortune dropped down on the creature and quickly gestured, conjuring glowing purple chains and cuffs to tie it down.

“Sorry,” another voice responded.

The heroine looked up as Enenra stood there.

“We were in the neighborhood, and we figured we could help.”

“This isn’t any place for you vigilantes to be! Get out of here and leave it to the professionals!”

“We _are_ professionals, and you’re looking understaffed right now.”

Enenra turned his attention to the fight, “Lightning! Miss Fortune, get clear!”

“Your call, Daddy-O.”

The two vanished as Enenra gestured again. A telephone pole curled down and wrapped itself around the creature. The pole pulled the creature’s arms and legs wide and suspended it in the air. Another length of metal wrapped around its head.

“There. We saw the flying one is there an-”

Enenra was cut off as something pale green smashed into him, and knocked him out of view.

“Enenra!”

“Let’s peel out!”

Without another word, Lightning and Miss Fortune vanished.

**\----**

Midoriya cushioned his fall with a barrier and touched down.

“What the hell was that?”

He glared back at his attacker: a pale green man with an exposed brain and four eyes.

“Alright then,” Midoriya gestured, “are you his brother or something?”

**\------**

“On the side, squares!”

Greaser Lightning shot through the crowd, scanning it from side to side.

“Man, why he gotta get knocked around like that?”

He glanced down an alley and skidded to a stop.

“....Well, that’s unexpected.”

**\----**

Miss Fortune reappeared and set the woman she was holding down.

“Thank you!”

“It’s nothing, Just follow the other heroes to safety, yes?”

The woman took off as Miss Fortune looked around.

“Where the hell did you go?” she muttered to herself.

She glanced up and paused.

“...Wait, isn’t that….”

**\----**

“So flashy. What is that idiot doing?”

The man glared out of the alleyway as smoke continued to bellow. He licked his lips and turned his attention back to the paralyzed hero.

“I’ll take care of him later….But for now…”

He trailed off as he brought his blade up.

“I’ll do what I came to do.”

**\----**

Midoriya avoided another flurry of limbs and brought up another barrier, protecting a couple of civilians.

“Get out of here, I’ll protect you!”

“R..right.”

Midoriya glanced back as they fled.

“Alright, I think I can hold him back…..”

“Get a barrier around him!” A voice yelled, “Leave an opening behind him!”

Without a word, Midoriya gestured. A golden barrier shimmered around the creature as it brought its hand back to smash the barrier.

“No you don’t!”

Midoriya gestured again: glowing energy chains shot out of the barrier and shackled its arm. A torrent of flame engulfed the creature as it strained against the barrier.

“...fire?”

“So you’re that vigilante they’ve been talking about.”

Midoriya glanced at the speaker: a tall, muscular man wreathed in flames.

He felt a cold sweat break out.

“So tell me, Vigilante. Why shouldn’t I arrest you as well?” Endeavor asked.

**\----**

“If you’re really a hero….You should pick your last words ca-”

Something shot into the alley and knocked the blade out of the man’s hand. He looked down at the entrance.

The Bird of Prey stood there, one hand outstretched. In the other, she held her bo staff.

“Stain,” she stated in an icy voice.

“Hrn? One of the vigilantes they’re talking about?” Stain grumbled and released his opponent, “What is a fake like you doing here?”

“Hunting you.”

The Bird shot forward and brought her staff forward. Stain leapt into the air to avoid the strike, and quickly yanked out a pair of daggers. He launched a kick with his spiked boots, only for it to be blocked by the staff. Stain dropped down and brought both blades down, only for the Bird to sidestep the attack, and smack him in the back of the head with the staff. Stain rolled with the blow, puting distance between them.

He glared at her as he got back to his feet and glared at her.

“It’s nothing personal, just revenge,” she stated plainly.

“I found you.”

Before either could speak, another person appeared at the front of the alleyway; a man, completely obscured by armor.

“...Tch, more posers.”

“My brother was a hero that you took down! I am Ingenium, and I am the hero that will take you down!”

“....tt, you’re not the backup I was expecting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be all one chapter, but it felt too crammed together.
> 
> the end game for this was always going to be the Hero Killer.
> 
> Greaser Lightning was kind of a ridiculous hero that came to me late in the process.  
> I had a different initial idea for Shinsou's transformation, but changed it because it works better for a different idea.
> 
> That, and after working out the fights, it made more thematic sense.
> 
> Probably two chapters left.


	5. An Incident in an Alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight fight fight.

The Bird avoided another katana slash and parried the knife with her bo.

“You’re a tenacious one!” Stain snarled, “Actual skills, but with conviction like that!”

She leapt back and crashed into Ingenium as he tried to approach.

“Watch it!”

Before either could react, Stain appeared before them, blade pulled back.

“At least _you_ don’t pretend to be a hero. Not like him.”

Before he could thrust forward, both of his targets vanished.

“What?”

“Yuck, what’s up with your ugly-ass mug?”

Greaser Lightning set the Bird down as Stain turned to see them.

“The clown,” he growled.

“You ain’t seen anything yet,” Lightning flashed a smile as Ingenium struggled.

“Get this idiot and that guy out of here,” The Bird motioned behind them.

“She’s on it. I’ll take the square.”

Without another word, Lightning and Ingenium vanished.

“..Don’t be stupid kid, you can’t take him on alone.” the paralyzed hero grunted.

“Enter, stage left.” another voice cut in.

Stain and The Bird glanced over to the side of the alley near the hero: Miss Fortune appeared in a burst of purple smoke.

“We finally meet, Miss Vigilante,” She stated.

“The grandstanding egotist,” Stain snarled.

“Oh, not _you_.” The Bird groaned.

**\----**

“Let me go!”

Ingenium thrashed against Lightning’s grasp.

“Cool your jets, Square, I-”

Lightning was cut off as an elbow smashed into his face. He tripped, and crashed to the ground. The two skidded across the ground for a moment, before slamming into a wall.

The two laid there for a moment, before Lightning shot back up to his feet.

“Alright, that’s it, Nerd! You want to dance? Then let’s dance!”

“Don’t keep me from doing this,” Ingenium growled as he got back to his feet, “You don’t understand.”

**\----**

He didn’t realize just how much heat surrounded Endeavor.

Unless it just meant he was really fucking terrified at the situation he found himself in. This was worse than running into Eraserhead or any of the other pros he had run into during his adventures.  
Not as bad as Etrigan or that sinking feeling when he saw All Bl-

“Well?” Endeavor continued, “I’m waiting.”

“Er…..” Midoriya trailed off as he glanced around, “Behind you!”

“I am in no mood fo-”

Endeavor was cut off as Midoriya quickly gestured, forming a shield barrier behind the hero. Flames harmlessly crashed against it as Endeavor spun around to see flames sprout out of the green creature.

“Absorb and Release?” Endeavor muttered, “But it still took damage….”

“It has multiple quirks?” Midoriya asked, “What is this thing?”

Endeavor glared back at him.

“None of your business. All you need to know is that it isn’t human.”

“It has some kind of tongue quirk and muscle augmentation in addition to that,” Midoriya stated, “I-”

“This has nothing to do with you, _vigilante_.”

With a frown, Midoriya gestured again: a golden bubble barrier formed around Endeavor.

“What?”

“I have a plan.”

“Why should I listen to a _child_ like you?” Endeavor snarled.

“Watch me.”

**\----**

The blade clanged harmlessly against the barrier. With a smile, Miss Fortune fired off a blast of magic, only for Stain to dodge it.

“You think your pathetic little light show is enough to st-”

The bo staff slammed into Stain’s head, forcing the man to tumble forwards and hurl a knife at the Bird. Another barrier appeared, deflecting the blade.

“We make a good team,” Miss Fortune stated.

“Save it for after we take him down.”

With a wide grin, Miss Fortune snapped her fingers as Stain pulled another blade out. The blade collapsed to pieces in his hand.

“What?” Stain stared at the handle in his hand.

“A disassembly spell, wonderful for weapons.”

With a snarl, Stain yanked out another knife attached to a cord and hurled it at Miss Fortune.

“Darling, this is getting old.” she replied with an eyeroll and a barrier.

The blade sunk straight through the barrier and embedded itself in Miss Fortune’s shoulder.

“What?” She stared down at the knife.

With a snarl, Stain yanked on the cord and the knife flew out of her shoulder. Before it could return, something flew through the air and sliced the cord. The knife spun around and clattered to the ground.

“Don’t let him get it!” The Bird yelled, “He needs blood for his quirk to work!”

With gesture and a wince of pain, Miss Fortune summoned glowing ropes and quickly bound Stain’s hands and feet together. She gripped at her wound with her other hand and snapped her fingers. The remains of various knives, blades and more weapons fell to the ground around Stain. The Bird picked up the knife and looked at it.

“His other blades bounced off your barriers, what’s special about this one?”

“.....Nth Metal.”

“That’s right,” Stain sneered, “You’re not the first mage I’ve faced…..”

The magical ropes exploded into shreds as Stain shot back to his feet and flung a knife at the two. Miss Fortune gestured with her free hand and opened up a portal. As the knife vanished into it, Stain appeared next to the Bird and kicked her midsection. She tumbled back as Stain grabbed the Nth Metal Knife and licked the blade. Miss Fortune froze up as Stain loomed over her, blade back in hand.

“...and you’re not the last I’ve killed either.”

**\-----**

“I’ve had enough!” Endeavor snarled, “If you won’t leave, then I’ll just have to deal with both of you at once!”

Endeavor let out a burst of flames towards the barriers around him.

“There it is.”

Midoriya gestured again: a portal formed in front of Endeavor and sucked in the flames. With another gesture, portals appeared around the green Nomu, releasing a torrent of flames at it. With a shriek, it began to absorb the fire and release it back at him. With a grin, Midoriya opened another set of portals, absorbing the flames and releasing it back on the Nomu. After several minutes of sustained flames, the Nomu collapsed, exhausted, unconscious and burnt.

“What are you doing?” 

“Portal networks. It creates a feedback loop that eventually overwhelmed his ability to take damage.” Midoriya replied.

“Is it dead?”

“I don’t kill. You should know that.”

“Hrmh,” Endeavor turned away.

“There’s two more, I was able to restrain one, but I think it escaped and-”

“Get out of my sight.”

“I’m trying to help!”

“We don’t need help from _you_.”

“I’m not offering it. I’m doing it.”

With that, Midoriya vanished.

**\----**

The black Nomu backhanded a hero into another, and turned its attention to another. Before it could, a barrier appeared around it. Midoriya appeared out of a portal and gestured again. The barrier engulfed the Nomu as it pounded against it.

“Get the injured to safety! I’ll hold him back!”

“Ri..right.”

Midoriya turned his attention back to the Nomu as it continued to pound on the barrier.

“What are you?” Midoriya trailed off, “You’re not magical.”

“YOU!” a voice snarled.

Midoriya glanced over to his side as Endeavor arrived on scene, a look of rage etched into his face.

“Get out of my way!”

Midoriya dropped the front of the barrier and leapt out of the way. Endeavor tackled the Nomu and unleashed a blast of fire. The creature’s head disintegrated into ash, and it collapsed to the ground.

“I told you to get out of here.” Endeavor growled.

“Not until all three of them are taken care of,” Midoriya pointed up in the air, “There!”

The two looked up into the air as the winged Nomu swooped through the air at them. Before either could respond, a portal opened up and something flew out into the Nomu’s head. The two continued to watch in confusion as it tumbled to the ground and skidded across the ground in front of them.

“....Was that you?”

Midoriya ignored him as he stepped closer and examined the knife. He frowned as he pulled it out of the Nomu’s head and examined it.

“Don’t touch that,” Endeavor stepped forward, “It’s evidence.”

Midoriya ignored him as he ran a finger against the back of the blade.

“....Nth Metal?”

“What did you just say?” Endeavor frowned, “Nth Metal?”

Without another word, Midoriya vanished in a burst of smoke.

Endeavor sighed.

“I hate magicians.”

**\-----**

Ingenium slammed into the alley wall, pinned to the ground by Lightning’s foot.

“Last warning square, stay down.”

“Never.”

Lightning continued to apply pressure with his foot.

“I know your type. You’re the Poindexter teacher’s pet up the wazoo who’d throw a fit if anyone else was doin’ this. The class wet blanket that’ll smother even a smidge of anything like this. So what the hell makes it so damn important that you would do it?”

“As if someone like you could understand!”

“Try me,” Lightning flashed a grin, “What’s it about, your brother and your family’s name?”

“What?”

“I can read papers, square. Iida Tensei, the pro hero Ingenium, crippled in a scrap with the Hero Killer. His younger brother, Iida Tenya is runnin’ around swearin’ vengeance and honor and blah, blah, blach.”

Lightning sighed.

“Shit like that’s gonna get your dumb ass killed.”

“What?”

“Use that thinker of yours, Poindexter,” Lightning tapped the side of his head with a finger, “You’re a hero in training. You ain’t ready for the big leagues yet. And here you are goin’ after a serial killer. What, you think you can just show up, make a big speech and kick his ass without worry? What kinda anime bullshit do you think this is?”

“I-”

“So you went into this thinking you’d kick his ass, save the day, and all the teachers, heroes, the heat, and your brother are all going to applaud you and tell you what a good boy you are.”

Ingenium said nothing as his fist balled up.

“Which we know is bullshit. There’s two outcomes that are a hell of a lot more likely.”

Lightning held up a finger.

“First and most likely. You died. He’s killed a bunch of pros with years of experience, you don’t need jets to know he’s way out of your league. Then the killings go on, the police and heroes have more pressure on’m, and your old man and brother have to live on with the shame that you tried to take the law into your own hands. You’ll be remembered as an idiot, not a hero.”

Ingenium said nothing as Lightning held up a second finger.

“Second, you get lucky and you only get injured. Same as the first, you ain’t making anyone happy and now you get to be kicked out of the hero course, and live with that shame.”

“I need to try!” Ingenium exploded, “What sort of brother would I be if I didn’t? Tensei-”

“Wouldn’t be dumb enough to do the same. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, and he knows the right way to do it is by the book.”

“Why should I listen to you?” Ingenium snarled, “You’re a vigilante! Taking the law into your own hands!”

“I’m no hero,” Lightning shrugged, “But I’m not stupid either. Here’s the thing. I don’t get involved in big shit like this. I want to stick to purse snatchers, petty thugs and everyone else. But when stuff like this comes up, you think I’m just going to turn around and let them stay in danger?”

Lightning jabbed a finger down at Ingenium.

“So right now, you can be as pissed off and angry as you like, but I’m doing your dumb ass a favor and keeping you from doing something stupid. You want to avenge your brother? Then be a better hero than he was. This ain’t gonna do it.”

Lightning lifted his foot off of Ingenium and crouched down to look Ingenium face to face.

“Don’t make this mistake.”

“How...How do you know all of this?”

With a smile, Lightning removed his sunglasses.

**Greaser Lightning  
Real Name: Iida Tenya of Earth-46**

“Who knows you better than yourself?”

A portal opened up and Enenra peaked out of it.

“Lightning, we need to go!”

“Later, Square.”

Lightning put his sunglasses back on and vanished into the portal.

After a moment, Iida sat up.

“........”

**\---**

The Bird grunted in pain as she glanced down at the knife in her shoulder.

“....You move fast,” Stain grumbled.

Before she could react, Stain leapt back and licked the blade of the knife.

“I can deal with you later. Right now, it’s the wizard I need to deal with.”

Stain pushed past the Bird and walked towards the motionless Miss Fortune on the ground.

“Stupid Vigilantes, getting involved with w-”

Stain was cut off as the bo staff smashed into the side of his head. He skidded against the ground and into the wall of the alleyway before getting back up.

“Who….”

He trailed off as he saw the Bird standing there, her staff still in hand.

“How are you still standing? I-”

“I know your quirk relies on blood. But it relies on getting my real blood.”

Without another word, Stain lunged at her. She quickly parried the knife and swiped at him again. Stain dodged the attack and brought his empty hand forward. Before the Bird could respond, another knife slid out and he brought it across her face. She dropped her staff and slammed both of her hands into his stomach.

“Taser! Level eight!”

Stain leapt to the side as electricity crackled from both of her fists. Before she could respond, he dragged his tongue against the blade. The Bird froze, one of her lenses shattered.

“I changed my mind, you die first.”

Stain shot forward, both knives ready.

“Vocal override!” The Bird shouted, “Activate protocol Seven-Ten!”

The sound of whirling servos and motors filled the air as the Bird’s posture suddenly shifted. Just as Stain reached her, her leg shot up in a kick and slammed into Stain’s groin. His eyes widened in complete shock, as he froze in place.

“Vocal override, undo.”

The servos continued to whirl and hum as her leg came back down. Stain toppled to the ground, unconscious.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Miss Fortune yelled, “You have a program for kicking people in the groin?!”

“No one sees it coming. What blood type are you?”

“What?”

“What blood type are you? His quirk relies on blood type to keep people paralyzed. I don’t think he’ll get up, but-”

“I got it covered.” Miss Fortune replied.

“What?”

A portal opened as Enenra and Greaser Lightning shot out, ready to fight.

“I got here as soon….”

Enenra trailed off as he took in the scene. Lightning lowered his glasses as he looked at the scene.

“He dead?”

“He wishes he was,” The Bird stated, “Check him for any other blades and tie his hands and legs up.”

“Done.” Lightning dusted his hands off. Stain laid on the ground, his arms and legs awkwardly bound to the other, “He tries to break out of those, he’ll break an arm.”

“Where did you….”

“Super speed.”

“Once this wears off, I’m leaving.” The Bird stated.

“Not a good idea, the place is still crawling with Pro Heroes,” Enenra jerked his head, “No way you can get out of here without getting seen.”

“He’s right,” Lightning added, “Crazy shit.”

“....Fine. But once this wears off, I’m leaving.” 

“We understand. What do you want to do with him?”

“I have an idea,” Miss Fortune grinned.

**\----**

“Ingenium! Where did you go?”

“I….I’m sorry.”

“..what?”

“I almost made a horrible mistake.”

“Manual.”

Endeavor stomped over.

“Is this your missing intern?”

“Yes, I-”

Before he could finish the sentence, a portal opened up above them; After a moment, the bound and gagged Stain fell through it, and landed on the ground with a meaty thump.

“Is that….Is that the Hero Killer?” Manual glanced up at Iida, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! This is-”

“There’s a note.”

Endeavor picked it up and looked at it:

_Solved a problem for you.  
Love, your friendly neighborhood vigilantes_

“.....I hate vigilantes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up giving me a lot more trouble than I had hoped.
> 
> Midoriya and Endeavor didn't change much at all from the original planning, but at several points I was going to make it more of Midoriya vs Endeavor vs the Nomu.  
> But that didn't fit Endeavor's character.
> 
> Iida was originally going to also be fighting Stain, turning it into an awkward three way fight, but it didn't flow well and adding Miss Fortune just made it worse.
> 
> So then the new idea for Iida was he was going to fight Shinsou.  
> Shinsou was always going to transform into an Iida, it was just a question of whether it would be Tenya or Tensei.
> 
> I'm not entirely satisfied with their "talk", because it seems rather one-sided on Lightning's part, but at the same time I wasn't really sure what IIda could say.
> 
> One more chapter to go.


	6. Under the Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets Revealed!

“Let me go.”

Tousan groaned as Hayashibara continued to tightly hold her.

“We’ve only known each other for like a month, and I’m already going to miss you!”

“Is she always like this?” Tousan asked Marston.

“Yes.”

Tousan groaned.

**\----**

“The Operator mentioned it happens sometimes,” Shinsou stated, “A multiverse means that sometimes you get someone who already exists.”

“So what, Super-Shinsou is a version of you who has whatever All Might has or something?”

“Probably,” Shinsou paused, “I’m a little worried about that one time I turned into-”

“Tousan mentioned there’s a universe where everyone’s gender is reversed.”

“.....knowing my luck, I probably look the same,” Shinsou mused.

The two opened the classroom door to the scene of Tousan struggling to get out of Hayashibara’s grasp.

“Get her off of me!”

“Hey, Hayashibara.” Shinsou greeted her.

“Ye-” She trailed off as her eyes went blank.

“Let go of Tousan, turn around and walk away.”

Hayashibara released Tousan, who quickly scrambled away as Hayashibara walked off.

“Thanks.”

“Izuku, Hitoshi, are you busy on Saturday?” Marston asked.

“Not really.”

“No. Why?”

“They want to have a get together and go out for lunch and stuff in Shibuya,” Tousan rolled her eyes, “I told them there’s no reason that it has to be so soon, I’m not leaving until after summer break.”

“We can have more than one,” Ueda huffed.

“...Is Tousan even going to show up for that?” Shinsou asked.

“I am.”

“I’ll try to be there,” Shinsou replied.

“I can make it.”

“Right, we have something we need to do.”

With that, the three left.

“....You ever wonder what they get up to on their own?” Kubitoru asked.

“Not really.”

“OW!” Hayashibara smacked into the wall with a loud thump.

**\---**

“For what it’s worth, I still think this is a horrible idea,” Shinsou grumbled.

“I apologized. Multiple times.”

“It still led to part of a city getting destroyed.”

“It’s not going to end up like that this time,” Tousan stopped and turned to look at Shinsou, “Trust me.”

“Midoriya?”

“I...I agree with Shinsou. I don’t like it. But at the same time….”

“We nearly died together, it means we have a bond.”

Shinsou and Midoriya exchanged unbelieving looks.

“Look, I’ll get it to work. I’ve learned from my mistake.”

“Mistake, she calls it…” Shinsou grumbled.

“Hey!”

The three turned around to see a short man wearing a large metallic helmet.

“Y’aint supposed t’ be here.”

“It’s ok, we have to meet with someone.”

“Yer suppose t’ meet’m in the classrooms, can’t have folks runnin’ around where they ain’t supposed t’ be. Especially if yer General Studies folks.”

“We apologize,” Midoriya cut off Tousan’s response, “We were told it was ok to come this way.”

“Tch,” the man shook his head, “Well you c….” he trailed off mid sentence, “Go on then.”

With that, he turned around and left.

“What did you do?” Shinsou glared at Tousan.

“Wasn’t me.”

“I said I didn’t like it, not that I was against it,” Midoriya gave the two an awkward smile, “Anyway.”

“Right.”

The three continued their way to a heavy metal door.

“You sure about this?” Shinsou asked again.

“Positive.”

“Right then, let’s go.”

With that, Midoriya pulled the door to the side and the three entered.

“....This is like something out of a shonen manga,” Shinsou grumbled as he looked around.

The three scanned the room: work benches with half finished gadgets and machines scattered all over them, a pile of junk in one corner, another pile of completed machines and equipment in another one.

“Hello?” Midoriya called out.

“Hold on!” a voice responded.

After a moment, a head popped up: a girl’s head with long, thick pink dreadlock-like protrusions and her eyes obscured by thick work goggles. She quickly stood up and went over to them, and pulled her goggles up, revealing the odd scope-like pattern on her eyes.

“.....Hey, you guys aren’t in the Hero Course, you’re not supposed to be here.” she paused for a moment before grinning, “Unless you guys all heard about how amazing my babies are and need to see them for yourself! I-”

“Hatsume,” Tousan interrupted, “We know.”

“....Yeah, you all should know how awesome they are, I ran circles all around that Ashi-”

“No. We _know_ ,” Tousan shook her head, “The Bird of Prey.”

Hatsume’s smile and enthusiasm vanished. She glanced to the side of the room.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Shinsou held up both of his hands in a gesture to stop, “Are you telling me it’s _her_?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I think you should leave,” Hatsume replied, her voice low. 

Her hand slipped under a table.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Midoriya waved his hands, “I think we’re starting on the wrong foot here. Hatsume, is this a safe place to talk?”

“....Why?”

“We have ah….we have some common interest to talk about.”

“You all came in here and accused me of being a vigilante, why should I?” Hatsume shot back, her hand still out of view.

“Because,”

Midoriya paused for a moment as he snapped his fingers and sent out a display of golden energy.

“We’re professionals.”

Hatsume glanced at Tousan, then to Shinsou.

“I’m not doing that here,” Shinsou grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“...Ugh,” Tousan rolled her eyes.

“It’s only fair that if you’re going to force her to reveal it, we’re going to have to as well,” Midoriya added.

“...You’re them?” Hatsume’s expression brightened, slightly, “...Well, I think I can make some time.”

“Is there a door with a lock here?” Midoriya asked.

“Closet over there.” Hatsume pointed, “Why?”

Midoriya walked over to the closet and slipped a key into the door. With a twist of the key, he opened the door.

“Right then, let’s go.”

“...Into the closet?” Hatsume frowned.

“It’ll make sense once we go in.”

With that Midoriya entered. Hatsume glanced back at the other two.

“After you.” Tousan gestured.

“....I’m taking my stuff with me.”

Hatsume quickly snapped up a backpack and entered the closet. Tousan and Shinsou followed behind, with Shinsou closing the door behind him.

**\----**

“What just happened?” Hatsume looked around at her new surroundings, “Where are we?”

“The House of Secrets.”

“.....Did we just teleport or something?”

“It’s extradimensional.”

Hatsume’s eyes lit up as she looked around.

“Fascinating!” 

“This one,” Tousan entered a room.

The three followed her and sat around a table.

“So….” Shinsou trailed off, “Are you two finally going to tell the rest of us what this is about?”

“Before we start, yes, I’m Miss Fortune.” Tousan started.

“I kind of assumed so at this point,” Hatsume replied.

“I’m Enenra, but I think you kind of figured that out.”

“....So what’s he here for?” Hatsume pointed at Shinsou.

“Hero dial.” Shinsou replied, “Let me transform into a bunch of heroes at random.”

“...How?”

“This,” Shinsou rolled up his sleeve, revealing the dial.

“...technology?”

“Magic.”

Hatsume’s hands shot out and yanked Shinsou onto the table, as she examined the Dial.

“It doesn’t look like much….Can I-”

“Absolutely not,” Shinsou jerked his arm back and scampered off the table, “I’m not letting anyone take it apart.”

“....Fine,” Hatsume settled back into her chair, “I suppose the first question is why.”

“Actually, I want to know how you could do all of that,” Midoriya asked, “For what we saw in the Sports Festival, you’re not…”

“Not athletic? Because I’m not.”

“Then how did-”

“Power armor. It’s all microservos, armor, and I can input programs to work within the suit’s limits and power. Amplifies my strength, speed, and reflexes, includes autostabilizers, tasers, grappling hooks, night vision, infrared, aim correction, the works.”

“But all the gadgets you used in the festival were all bulky and that one thing broke down in the middle of the fight,” Shinsou replied.

“Well duh, those are the prototypes. I’m keeping the really good stuff to myself. Worked it all into my suit,”

Hatsume paused for a moment.

“How did you figure out it was me?”

“The eyes,” Tousan pointed at her face, “Once Stain shattered the goggles or glasses or whatever it was, your eyes were exposed.”

“Coupled with the fact we’ve already met, it was easy to put two and two together,” Hatsume finished, “I’ve improved it so it shouldn’t happen again.”

“....So then, we’re back to the original question. Why?”

Hatsume’s expression fell and became somber.

“You ever heard of Bronze Shield? He was a low level pro, never broke the top one hundred in the rankings. He was killed by the Hero Killer about...a couple years ago.”

Midoriya and Shinsou glanced at each other.

“He was my uncle.”

“...Ah,” Tousan replied.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Midoriya replied.

“I thought I had...accepted it. But…” Hatsume paused and dropped her head.

“It’s never easy,” Tousan replied.

“But when I found out about all those vigilantes who were appearing out of nowhere, and the Hero Killer was still on the prowl…”

Hatsume looked back up at them.

“So what’s stopping me? I have the tools and technology, I have a motive and drive. It all came together so well. I worked on the suit, and once that whole All Blight thing happened….”

She shrugged.

“Why not? I started small, and that’s how I ended up running into all of you and that Gentle guy. Is he part of this?”

“Absolutely not.” Tousan snapped.

“Unofficially.” Midoriya replied.

“Depends.” Shinsou shrugged, “It’s not really clear.”

“...Huh.”

“You spent all this time training and figuring things out so that you could fight the Hero Killer?”

“Yeah. And now that it’s finished I’m not really sure what to do,” Hatsume sighed, “I co-”

“You want to keep doing this?” Tousan asked.

“.....Maybe. I don’t really mind.”

“I need someone to keep an eye on these two,” Tousan jabbed a finger at Midoriya and Shinsou.

“ _We_ need supervision? You’re the one that caused All Blight to form,” Shinsou grumbled.

“What Tousan means is, would you be interested in continuing to work with us? It would give you access to our resources and abilities, and-”

“And it means you get another vigilante under your control.” Hatsume replied.

“It’s more of an informal team-up, than anything. Anyone can go on patrol on their own as they want.”

“....why not. I can test out even more of my cute little babies.”

“I’m not putting any of those things on me,” Shinsou replied.

“I told you she’d do it,” Tousan sighed.

“Is there more Nth Metal?” Hatsume continued on, “I-”

“Did you say Nth Metal?” Another voice cut in.

Everyone in the room turned to the door: York stood there, a tray with pastries in her hands.

“....Yes?” Hatsume turned back to the others, “Who’s this?”

“Tousan’s teacher.”

“Dammit, it’s back on the market.”

York shifted the tray to one hand and snapped her free fingers. The tray vanished and appeared in the middle of the table, startling Hatsume.

“You kids stay out of this one, I’ll deal with it,” York paused, “We’ll get introduced to each other some other time, New Kid.”

With that, York turned around and left.

“Well, I’m going to eat one.” Hatsume picked up a pastry from the tray and bit into it, “Hey, it’s chocolate.”

“I have a question.” Shinsou asked, “When you’re you, you keep going on about your babies and building ridiculous gadgets.”

“Right.”

“But when you’re out in the field, fighting people, you’re quiet and serious.”

“The vocal modulator in the costume makes me sound deeper than normal, but yeah.” Hatsume popped the rest of the snack into her mouth and chewed.

“So which one is the real you?”

“Both. There’s a time to be serious and a time to be fun.”

Midoriya shrugged and picked up a pastry.

“I have a question,” Hatsume asked, “Do you guys have a name?”

“What?”

“Like, a team name. You know, like The Wild Wild Pussycats, The Oki Mariners, Team Idate….” Hatsume trailed off, “Er...ignore that last one.”

“We….don’t really have one?” Midoriya looked at Tousan, “Do we?”

“We never really talked about having one, I mean…” Tousan trailed off.

“Do vigilantes really need one?” Shinsou asked, “I mean, giving ourselves a team name would only attract attention.”

“You turned into a living neon sign the other day,” Tousan countered.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“....The Outsiders.” Midoriya stated, ignoring the other two.

“That’s a good one,” Hatsume nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of part 4.
> 
> During the planning part of this, Hatsume was tentatively going to be the Bird.  
> However, I was also worried people might figure it out too soon, which is where Hayashibara was made.
> 
> Then I was on the fence about whether or not the Bird would be Hatsume or Hayashibara, but I eventually fully settled on Hatsume.
> 
> At this point, I have plans for at least two more stories, but I'm not really sure if I should do both or prioritize one over the other.
> 
>  _The Kids Aren't All Right_ is focused on the vigilantes teaming up with Class 1-A and 1-B to face an unexpected magical Enemy that threatens all of Japan.
> 
>  _Across the Multiverse_ sees the group heading into the greater Multiverse to deal with a threat connected to the Hero Dial.


End file.
